Sophie's Story
by The Black Cat Pounce
Summary: Sophie is a girl from district Four. Her life is perfect. Then her best friend Finnick Odair gets sent to the Hunger Games. He comes back and she hopes, maybe, life can go back to normal. It is almost funny how wrong someone can be. She is 12 and it is going to be her first reaping. Will she have to go to the Games? T for violence it is the Hunger Games . Please review!
1. The Reaping

**For my friend Waffle.**

* * *

"Sophie, Sophie!" I woke up to someone yelling at my door. I sat up groggily, tomorrow was the reaping, my first as a potential tribute. Today was a normal day except for the growing nervousness in the air. I rolled out of bed and put on a green tank top that was the color of the ocean and simple black shorts. My whole outfit was made of a material that didn't get weighed down by water. I walked down to the kitchen and found my mom staring thoughtfully at her grain. I knew why of course. It was the grain for my first wagon full oftesserae. I smiled and grabbed a cup of water. We were well off money wise, but it couldn't hurt if I put 1 more slip of paper into the glass bowl, could it? I mean really, what were my chances of going to the Games in a huge district, with careers? When I finished my cup I put it on the table and walked to the docs. When I got there I hoped onto my dad's boat with him and went fishing. I missed my dad's old assistant's company. He could always make me laugh and I would go fishing just to see him smile. But last year he got chosen to go be a tribute in the Hunger Games. And to my surprise and delight he won, just like he promised 11 year old me in the room where he said his goodbyes to his friends and family. He said he would win just to see me again. And he did. Finnick Odair won. When he came home I was there waiting, and him being 14 and way stronger than me, he lifted me up and bought me cookies, a rare treat. "Told you so," I laughed, "Told me what?" he smiled, "I would win." I frowned. "You killed them" Tears pricked at my eyes. "I know. I'm sorry, it was the only way." By then the tears were sliding down my cheeks and I realized I should comfort him. Not the other way around. But now, a Victor of the Games he no longer had to work for my dad. I was awoken from my thoughts when my dad said "we're here." We were at the place where we fished. I lost no time, but jumped into the bright world underwater. After fishing I headed to Finnick's.

* * *

Finnick PoV

When I heard a knock on my door I went to answer it. A bunch of curly black hair slapped me in the face. "Ow." I muttered. Suddenly I could see again. "Sorry Finn. I was yelling to Mags that I would visit her for dinner." I smiled. "Don't worry Sophia." She smiled, "How long has it been since I have been called Sophia?" I opened the door wider and she walked in. She walked towards the kitchen and look in the fridge. 3, 2, 1…"Finn, you have no food, none! What am I going to eat…Come on. We are going shopping, now." I almost smiled. "But Sophie, I don't want to. Everyone stares at me." She laughed and it rung through the house, "Odair, you are a Victor, get used to it." I grabbed some money. "Come on then." She met me at the door.

After buying tons of food, getting lots of stares and stocking the fridge we walked to to Mags's house. I smiled at her and we walked to the old picnic table on the beach. It held a feast. Every single Victor of district 4 was there. "I'll just be going." Sophie didn't feel good. She didn't feel right with all of them there. "No, you are going to meet them."

The night passes quickly, Sophie meets everyone and they wish her luck tomorrow for the reaping. Before I know it she has hugged me and is leaving. Soon I leave to and go to bed, I hardly sleep, worrying about who I am going to have to mentor. I hoped not Sophie. The careers didn't like her, they would never volunteer. I don't know if I could stand mentoring her. _Okay, calm down._ I say to myself, _she can jump far and high, she can spear fish, she guts them with knives, she has good aim, she is strong although she didn't look it._ What am I thinking? Sophie isn't going into the Games, no way, she is to young, she just can't. I rolled over and fell into a half sleep.

* * *

Sophie PoV

I woke up and speed-walked to the docks. I jumped into Finnick's motor boat and put the keys in. Soon I was in the middle of the water. I looked towards the dock. My life was there, Finn, dad, mom, Mags. I looked out to the Big Blue. I could see till where the sky met the sea. What if we went? What if we simply ran away? No more reapings or starvation. There have to be people out there. The world is big, bigger than just Panem. We could eat fish and steal water purification plants. What if we just left?

But I know we can't, people would wonder, and would it really be worth it? Would it be any better? I turned the boat to the left and started going that way. When I reached my destination, I climbed on to the rocks. It was a relatively small island, 4 square miles. We could live here, but it is to close, the peacekeepers would find us. Would they even look? I shook my head and jumped into the water, I fished and ate. This is my first reaping. Would I go? I guess I'll only know when I go. I looked towards the sun, around noon, I should go. But I stalled, no one knew about this island, no one. I got into the boat and grabbed a pen and paper.

_I don't know if anyone will ever find this, it is my secret. However if you are reading this, I live in Panem. Every year a girl and a boy from each district have to go to the Hunger Games, where they fight to the death. The last one alive is the winner. Victor. It is horrible. People in the districts are like slaves. I am told that the best part of going to the Hunger Games, if there is a good part, is staying in the Capitol a little. They say it is beautiful, full of lights, food, and odd people. I can see that people there dress weird when they come here to pick us. They take names from a glass bowl. Today is that day, the reaping. In which children from 12 to 18 are picked. Each district has a job. Fishing is ours. We can put more slips of paper in the bowls for grain and oil for one person. To go to the Games, it is supposed to be an honor. People think that here in district 4. They volunteer if they really want to go. What's more is they train, it is supposed to be against the law. The Victors have to mentor the next tributes as the kids are called. Is life where you live better? I am 12. I hope I do not go. Please, if you have read this, reply._

_Summer of the year of lots of fish_

_-I cannot tell you my name or I will be hung_

I finished my letter. I stuffed the pen and the paper into a bottle and threw it as hard as I could towards the ocean. One could hope. I went back to the docks and ran home. I put on a strapless blue dress and then my family walked to the town square. The mayor gave the speech of how it was an honor to go to the Games, I had heard it enough times.

Then our escort stepped up, "Hello, I shall be the new district 4 escort, as the previous one has retired. My name is Jonny. Now let's find out who our female tribute shall be." He reached for the glass bowl and drew a slip of paper. I held my breath and then, like a nightmare, he called my name. I couldn't move, I was rooted to the spot. My legs turned to lead, "Sophie, come up here." Some girls pushed me and I stumbled to the stage. Finnick was pinching himself; clearly he didn't think it was real. I didn't cry. I walked up to the stage. I was already thinking, my mind buzzing with ideas. How could I survive? I was only 12…What about my parents? When I arrived on the stage Jonny asked me how old I was.

I was relieved that my voice was strong and confident when I answered, "12." I better play this for all it's worth, I thought. Then he went to draw the boy tribute. I missed the name, as I was still in a bit of shock, but then I saw him. Clark. The handsome boy every girl dreamed of. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was perfect, but I never saw anything in him. All my friends talked about dating him, even with the age difference. He was 18, almost getting out of this reaping. He smoothed his hair and played the playboy act. Well, everyone said it was an act. But he was a playboy; the definition is going out with a bunch of girls and not having a steady girlfriend. Well, he was like that. He would use his "handsomeness" to get sponsors; well I'll use m young age, temper, and cuteness. In my head I thought a silent Let the Games begin. And may the odds be ever in your favor. The last part was dripping with sarcasm.

Before I knew it we were being shoved into the Justice Building. In the room where I was supposed to say good bye to my loved ones, that's where I was when my mother came in. "Oh honey, I love you so much, and Finnick is going to be with you and you will come out of there. My lower lip wobbled and I started crying. So was my mother, "Come here, baby." We hugged and cried. I kissed her and she was gone. The same thing happened with my father. Then Finn came in, "I'll do anything to help you and Clark. See you on the train." I noticed that when he said you and Clark the you was said louder. I knew that that meant he wanted me to get out not Clark. "Ew, a bug." I said. Finn nodded, that meant he understood. This room is buged, I understood you. Soon I was being shoved onto the train were Mags showed me my room. I locked myself in.

* * *

**I do not own the Hunger Games. That, I think, is clear now. I will not put disclaimers on the rest of the chapters, just know, I do NOT own the Hunger Games. Please, please review. I want thoughts. Later Annie will come in! But not for a few chapters. Would you prefer Finnick/Annie or Finnick/Sophie? I was going to go Finnick/Annie. But I don't know what you guys might want. Tell me in a review! I have the next chapter written and should put it up the day after tomorrow, I want to see if I can get one review! It is a little AU (Sophie is a complete OC), but I will try and follow the books a bit. Katniss will show up. I am going to skip some years. Pretend these Games and Katniss's were closer together! I also don't think there will be much of Finnick's point of view after this, if any. Sorry for the long author's note!  
**

**-Pounce  
**


	2. The Arrival

**Hi, I think I'll update every other day! Here is the next chapter, it is much shorter than the last one, but I hope you guys like it anyway.**

**CharmChaser: Thanks so much for putting this on story alert and reviewing  
**

**iliikemonkeys993: Thanks for putting this in your favorite stories and reviewing. Your review made me very happy!  
**

* * *

Only when Finn came knocking saying it was dinner did I come out. I took a few breaths and got into my act. Walking into the dining room I saw everyone was there. I walked to the window and climbed up the curtains. Like a cat. Clark noticed me first and started chocking on his food. From my perch on the curtain rod it was hilarious, Clark choking, Finnick looking around bewildered, Mags eating and an Avox pounding Clark on the back. I almost laughed. Then Finn saw me and Mags followed his gaze. Clark laughed, and even though I didn't like him, my insides melted. "Darling, why don't you come down and sit next to me. Are you not hungry?" when Clark called me darling I felt all tingly. Maybe I did like him. I can't, I told myself, he is a playboy! He doesn't like me. He wants me to fall for him so he can get me later. I am not giving in, I vowed. I jumped down and sat at the table, next to Finn. Clark made to sweet talk me but I ignored him.

After dinner Jonny took us to the viewing room so that we could see the reapings. I knew I should pay attention to my opponents, but I was tired after everything that day. I just noticed the Careers weren't very big or smart from the looks of it. This year's batch of tributes wasn't very good. When all the reapings were done I walked back to my room and threw myself onto the bed. It is so soft, I thought before I fell into a deep sleep.

I didn't dream. That was a plus, what if I had thought of the Games, the kids that would die… When I woke up I walked to the food cart and ate before anyone got up. Then I climbed the red curtains and perched on the curtain rod again. I watched Mags come in and eat; Finn was there before she left. Clark joined them. There was little talk and I savored the morning air. This feeling, waking up early and watching people, I couldn't help it. I remembered home, how I was always up early, to go fishing.

After breakfast I went to my room to explore, the closet is huge, on my dresser there is an odd black square, I touch it and the screen turns on. It is a touch screen, what can it do? I ask Finn and he says it is a music player. It starts playing after he clicks around a bit. It was beautiful. I listened to music all day, and at noon, when we pulled into the Capitol I turned it off and put it in my pocket. We were rushed into the remake center. Before he left me in my room he said, "Do everything they say." I was then shoved into the room. My prep team made me shower, clipped my nails, filled them, painted them teal, they mixed some stuff into my hair to make it look like it was wet. They stuck a bit of green streamers in it. Then left, just like that. I realized I hadn't paid attention to what they said, looked like, even what their names were. I go back to my room and

A few minutes later a woman came out. She had blond hair and looked pretty normal. "My name is Kathy" she said. I muttered my name. "Nice to meet you, Sophie" She said. She put green-blue makeup on me and gave me a long dress, it was wavy, looking like the ocean. I loved it. She handed me a silver trident, no doubt popular after Finn's victory, and placed a silver tiara in my hair. "Queen of the ocean," I loved the costume and if I live I am totally going to get one just like it. The dress makes it look like I am part of the ocean. I was so beautiful! I thanked her and left for the Chariots. When I arrived with her Finn gave me a ring, my mother's ring. It was silver band with a pearl on it. I thanked him and got into the Chariot. Clark was wearing a king of the ocean outfit. He looked very nice and when he kissed me on the cheek I almost died. STOP, I told myself.

Before I knew it we were pulling out. The crowd paid the most attention to us. We went around the circle and came back. Dinner was quiet and I fell into bed. _Who knew being pretty and making people happy was so tiring__?_

* * *

**Yes This chapter is short, sorry, I will try and make the next one 1000 words. Review, please, I BEG YOU!  
**

**-Pounce**_  
_


	3. Training

**paulanovoselic: Thanks for putting this under favorite stories!**

**CharmChaser: Thanks for reviewing! I don't think there are any Plump Paragraphs in this chapter!**

* * *

Today is training. So don't show my best qualities, got it. As I get into the elevator and see Johanna, I know who she is because Finn said he met her last year. We don't talk and the silence is killing me.

We arrive at the Training Center and I gasp, it is HUGE! There is every type of weapon you can imagine, walls to climb, targets to hit, weights to through. Wow!

After listening to a stick lady talk to us about survival I walk towards the fire section. Too many people from my district died because they didn't know how to light a fire, because our district was hot and we didn't need them. Plus we were careers, so during training we didn't bother with dumb things like fire.

After being able to light a fire with almost anything I headed to the climbing wall. I made sure to walk clumsy, bumping in to people, and almost falling down. I swear the career girl from two almost shot me in annoyance.

At the climbing wall I talked to the trainer. I said that I wanted to try it. He put me in a harness and told me to go for it. I started climbing. I didn't have to pretend to be bad. The things I climbed at home were things like trees. The wall was something I had never tried.

I tried, but I couldn't get to the top. After an hour trying I decided to take a break. I walked towards the swords. I'd love to try and surprise the Careers, but if I do, my cover is blown. I kind of know how to work them. I went badly and everyone laughed, but I tried; I was trying to go badly.

I think I pulled it off well enough. Nobody suspected me. Every time Clark tried to talk or train with me I shook him off. He was a Career, he wasn't good for me.

At lunch I sat at one table all alone. Most people at least had their district partners with them, but mine was with those Careers, I would never join them!

After lunch I did small things like edible plants and insects. I even had a go with a bow. I had never tried it before. It was fun, but I did it horribly. I couldn't hit the target; my closest arrow was tree inches away from the outer rim.

The girl from two however, excelled at the weapon. She was snobby and showed me how to do it "right." I noticed that her palms were sweaty and her grip was bad.

After training we were ushered to the elevators. I avoided Clark and got in an elevator with the district ten boy, the kids from twelve, and the girl from eleven.

My floor was first and I was relieved to see that Clark hadn't gotten there yet. At the time I didn't think of it, but I did my best to avoid it. Jonny came out and I made sure to look tired.

"Oh Jonny, I am so tired, please tell Finnick and Mags I am going to sleep," I lied. He nodded and I walked in to my room, shutting the door and locking it. I changed out of my training clothes and took a shower.

I put on some clothes that looked like pajamas; it was hard to tell though, because everything in the Capitol was upscale. There was a microphone on the dresser that I could order food with.

I got some soup called French Onion. I knew what onions were, but what was French? With it came bread and water. I ate it and fell into bed.

* * *

When I woke up the next day I went to breakfast. I ate eggs and bacon. It was great! I had never tried anything like the taste the two made together. I tried something called a smoothie. It was so good. Like a taste of heaven.

I didn't want to go to training. I would rather stay in my room and write a long letter to my family. Most tributes couldn't do that. But I could ask Finnick, sort of like my last wish. I frowned. My last wish, I didn't want to die. When I was smaller I dreamed of growing up without reapings. One day marring the man of my dreams and have two perfect children.

I shook my head and cleared my mind, bringing myself back to the cold reality. I was going to die in less than three weeks. I heard footsteps and quickly climbed onto the curtain rod. It was Clark. And I was stuck up there until he left.

He took almost forty-five minutes to eat. When he was done he got into the elevator and went down. I also got in one. Although it was empty, I thanked my lucky stars for that. I didn't want to see anyone or talk to anyone.

I was almost late, again I thanked my lucky stars that I wasn't. During the morning part of training I tried the wall. Right before lunch I managed to get to the top! I was so happy that I didn't even feel sad and alone during lunch.

After lunch I climbed the roof of the Center. The Game makers didn't even notice. I laid myself against the bars that supported the ceiling and watched. I watched how the tributes worked, who would make alliances, I studied techniques, and watched who the dangerous tributes were.

At night I avoided everyone and ate in my room, Finn was getting worried, but he wasn't the one who was about to die! I ate French Onion again and fell asleep.

The next day I decided to eat breakfast with everyone, walking out I saw Kathy was there. I smiled, much better, now I could talk to her and not Clark! I did just that. I even showed her my favorite music on the music player that I was taking everywhere.

* * *

**There is the chapter. On the day I said! :D Please review! PLEASE! I hope this is a long enough chapter! **

**-Pounce-  
**


	4. Interview

**CharmChaser: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! I think I am getting better with the Plump Paragraphs! :D**

* * *

The next days passed quickly, training was easy and I watched the other tributes. They looked pretty week and I thought you had a chance of winning. I trained hard; I thought if I got a knife in the Arena I would do alright.

During the private session I did what I thought I would impress them with. They weren't to tipsy when I got there. I was very excited when I saw a nine flash up. I almost couldn't sleep that night, almost.

I regretted the fact that I fell asleep, when I woke up I was crying. I had dreamed of home. I was walking along the docks. I was older, I survived the Reapings, or maybe there weren't any. I was walking with a boy, but I didn't remember what he looked like, only that he was perfect. I could smell the fish and salt in the air.

After waking up I ordered an apple. But the Capitol couldn't send just an apple, nope! It had to have caramel on the side and nuts. I would almost be happy to go to the Arena if I didn't have to deal with all the stuff in the Capitol, but in the Arena I would probably die. Maybe the Capitol wasn't so bad. I just felt sickened that people in the Districts have such a bad life, they be lucky to get an apple sometimes, much less with nuts and caramel.

Today were the interviews, I thought. My prep team would be there any minute. My prediction was proven when a moment later the door opened. They began to mutter about how they like waking tributes up.

They started to put horrible creams and sprays on my. Soon my body was clean, really clean. Almost sparkling, wait, it was sparkling. I looked at them and they quickly explained about how I was going to sparkle.

I closed my eyes and soon they left and Kathy came in. She gave me a dress and did my nails an aqua color. The dress was very nice, "I want it to be simple, you know, a gown of sorts." she explained.

Before I knew it we were going to the interviews, I didn't pay attention to anything. I tried to ignore it. The Capitol people wanted to know about our families and the kill us for amusement, horrible. Soon it was my interview, I took some deep breathes and walked up.

Caesar greeted me, "Hello, Sophie, how are you?" I smiled, a fake smile that only empty headed people would think was real, and well the Capitol was full of empty headed people. I looked at the audience, "I am great Caesar, I am so excited to go to the Games, it is such an honor." _Not, I am going to die so you can be happy, while I starve you will have the best foods in the world. While I freeze you will be in nice heated room with a television. While I am killed you will say that's too bad._

He smiled, "And do you have any sisters or brothers, a boy friend?" I almost frowned, almost, "No, I don't. My mom says I am too young to date." I laughed a horrible fake laugh.

My interview was over after questions about home and what I thought would happen in the Arena. Three minutes, three minutes that could affect my life forever.

This had been the part of the Games I was least worried about. At the end I mentioned Finn was my friend; I know that that will win me some points.

Soon I was back in my room, crashing into bed.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, guys, I am soooo sorry I didn't update, I don't have a good excuse, I am sooo sorry, I think I'll update tomorrow to get back in the rhythm. I am sorry that the chapter is short. Tomorrow I should have my notebook with all my ideas! Please review, again sorry about the late update!**

**-Pounce-  
**


	5. The Games

**No reviews or anything, :(!**

* * *

When I woke up I felt sick. I quickly boarded the hovercraft. Kathy tried to talk to me, but I ignored her. I needed to think. I had seen Finnick and Mags at breakfast and we said our goodbyes. It was so horrible.

Every time I thought about it my insides became cold. I went numb and I almost cried _I might die today, _I , you might die any day, but that day it was more likely. We had arrived at the Arena and the windows closed.

They had inserted a tracker in my arm. We landed and walked through several passage ways. Kathy gave me my ring and I put it on. The clothes were normal; they would shield me from heat and cold, not water resistant.

I zipped up my jacket and ate some cold chicken. It was strange to think that a week or so ago I was dragging Finn to buy food. I only ate now because I didn't want to starve later. I drank some water.

I couldn't hear or feel, I hugged Kathy and walked to my plate, soon the glass tube was rising around me and I couldn't see her.

I wanted to scream as my plate rose. I wanted the Districts to declare war on the Capitol and get me out of here. But that wouldn't happen. I had to prepare to fight to the death.

No, I didn't want to kill those kids, like me most of them didn't want to be there. I noticed Clark was grinning, like a mad man. I turned myself away from that disturbing site and started to listen and look around. I must kill these kids, if I don't they will kill me.

Kill or be killed, that was one of the rules, maybe the only one. I began the think, if I find poison I will put it on my weapons, I do not want the kids to suffer horrible deaths.

My thoughts were racing a mile a minute, but my plate still was still rising. I looked at the Arena. To my left there is a beach with water, clear water, I sniff the air. No salt, that is not ocean water, it was not natural. I wouldn't trust it; I wouldn't put it past the Gamemakers to poison it.

To my right are marsh lands, I could almost hear the bugs waiting to feast on your flesh. Wait, I _could _hear them, they were some meters to my right. Mutts, it could only be mutts. _Not going in there._

I looked behind me, a desert and the cornucopia. It should have been in front of me. I looked closer; it shifted, but of course! How could I have been so stupid? I had seen enough of those on the beach, a heat mirage.

The tributes started looking at it; I could tell from their faces they thought it was the real one. I look in front of me, a forest. Yet I didn't see the real cornucopia. Just as I began to think my heat mirage was fake I see it, a small glinting in the sky.

I look towards it; the cornucopia was on top of a large group of trees. I quickly analyzed it, I would have to climb. I turned back to the mirage.

10, 9, 8…_This feels like my death count_, 7, 6, 5… I kissed my ring, _I know my friends and family will know it means I love them, I will miss them. Don't forget me, but move on. I love you in my own way._ 4…_District Four, I will miss you! _

3, 2, 1… the gong sounded. Everyone was running, running to the desert, everyone but me. I ran to the forest and was almost to the top of the tree when the first tributes arrive at the fake cornucopia. They were trying to figure out why they couldn't pick anything up. I grabbed the cornucopia and pulled myself up. I had a head start so I grabbed three backpacks.

I stuffed a first aid kit, four knives, and a bunch of food and water into them. By the time the others realize that the other cornucopia was fake I had added paints, darts and poison to the bags. I had a sword in my belt and I saw some matches. I grabbed them. I picked a water bottle up off the floor and put some poison into it. I threw it into the back of the structure.

By then the other tributes were running towards me. I could have picked some of them off, but I wanted to get out of there. I grabbed and axe and almost free fell from the trees. I looked at my axe, then at the trees and the cornucopia.

I threw the axe and the tree began to fall. I smile; _good thing the trunk was thin! That should slow them down. _I began to sprint into the forest.

* * *

**I updated on time! I think this chapter is longer! We got to the Games! Please review! I hoped you guys liked it. Also, I think I am going to start writing present instead of past!**

**-Pounce-  
**


	6. Careers

Now I have everything I need - shelter would be nice though…I run and run. Thankfully I ran to Victor's Village a lot. I have quite a bit of resistance. A cave to spend the night or a few nights would be nice.

As I run I begin to hear trickling of water; it is coming from my left. I turn and walk for about five minutes. I see a river, and I run to it, maybe I can find some shelter around here. My hope of finding a cave looks like it might happen.

As I walk downriver, I look for large rock clusters that could be caves. Soon I see one such cluster and I rush to it. Their formation suggests that there is space under and in-between them. I walk around them, yet I see no opening. I look closer and see a small three by two feet opening.

It looks really natural and I squeeze in. My mouth drops open. "Oh!" It goes underground to a small lake. There are two stone slabs that will serve as bed and workbench. Oh I could get used to this, I think, but I can't! I am in the Hunger Games! Every noise I make, every breath I take is a new chance for people to kill me.

It is about midday, I judge as I walk outside. I strip moss of the cool rocks in the river. I walk back to the cave and drop moss into it. I return and get more moss. I do this about three times, leaving just enough moss so that it looks natural.

Back in my cave I grab a handful of moss and start to peel it apart. Now it is stringy. With these strings I start to weave. When I weave I always go into a little world of my own. I think of what the people in the Capitol are thinking.

I weave for ten minutes. Then I hear a boom of a cannon. The ground shakes a little. I start to count. 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11. Eleven in the very first day. It is a normal number for the Games. But that doesn't change the fact that eleven people were murdered in the last few hours.

Yes, murdered. The Capitol is the Puppet Master, it pulls the strings and the districts are the puppets.

I have a net. It isn't the best, but it works. I put the net in the river making a dam, but water passes through. Fish will get caught in it. Back in the cave I out the rest of the moss over the entrance to hide it.

I sit down and start staring at the lake. After a few minutes my eyes become unfocused. Now I just see a blur of color. It reminds me of the ocean on the day I met Finnick. It was clear. Really clear. A great day for swimming.

_**Flashback**_

A girl with long black hair was sitting on the railing of a boat. Right over the sign that said the boat was looking to hire an assistant. She seemed to be staring out to Sea. "What are you looking at," asked a boy standing on the doc.

"The ocean," she replies like it answers every doubt.

The boy looks puzzled, and asks, "What is so special about it today?"

"Look how clear it is. You can almost see the bottom." For the first time she turns around. She gasps. The boy is much taller than her and the most handsome person she had ever met.

The boy stares at it. "You're right," he says, "it is perfect."

The girl nods and sticks her hand out, saying, "Name's Sophie, by the way."

The boy grasps it, "Finnick."

_**End of Flashback**_

I smile a bitter smile and look at my ring. It had been my good luck charm ever since that day Finn gave it to me. It was a gold band. On top was a white flower, inside was a perfect pearl.

I shake my head from memories. They don't matter here. I open one of the packs. I find matches, to knives, a water bottle, and three packages of food.

In another there is a sleeping bag, a first aid kit, some glasses to see in the dark. I only know that because Finnick got some last year. I also see a pot and a flash light.

In the third pack, there is nothing. I look at the bottom of it. Oh no! Everything fell out. I must have left a huge trail.

Well, I can't worry about that now. I walk down to the lake and get in. The dirt is being washed. When I get out I lay down on the floor of the cave. It is warm from being in the hot sun all day.

By the time I am dry it is almost dark. I shudder, thinking about the careers looking for some blood.

I pick up my sleeping bag and put it on one if the stone slabs. I lay down in it.

I am almost asleep when I hear splashing. Suddenly all my senses are on overdrive. I hear talking.

"Did you see their faces?"

"Don't kill us."

"I want that girl from Four."

"I need water."

The group seems big.

I hear someone throw something and someone slurps, "This water tastes swee-" I hear a _thunk_. "She's dead."

I feel myself shudder. I know it is the poison. I feel terrible. Like now I am a cold blooded killer.

"Poison."

"But there was none in the Cornucopia."

"It could be natural."

"Or Sophie poisoned it."

"Let's find her."

"Did you see her trail of supplies?"

"Yep."

"She should be around here somewhere."

**Sorry for the long wait. I moved internationally and I was lazy, sorry.**


End file.
